


Be Mine

by Muccamukk



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Beaches, Canon Era, Episode: s01e01 Currahee, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: At Bragg they get a weekend pass, and Dick wants to go to the beach, not caring that it's February and will be as cold as hell.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Picture Prompt Fun [image #104](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/97034.html).

At Bragg they get a weekend pass, and Dick wants to go to the beach, not caring that it's February and will be as cold as hell.

"Yeah, why not?" Lew asks, and they go.

The train ride down eats half the night, and Dick falls asleep with his head on Lew's shoulder. Lew stays up, watching the glow of one cigarette after another reflecting in the window along with Dick's bright hair.

They hit a corner, and Dick stirs and mumbles, but Lew puts his arm around Dick to keep him from falling into the aisle, and he settles after that. Lew keeps it there until the train pulls into Wilmington as the sun rises.

"Come on," Dick says after he's stashed their barracks bags and asked for directions to the beach. They haven't even had breakfast.

Lew follows him to the boardwalk, but hesitates when Dick takes off his jump boots and runs barefoot onto the sand. A northeaster is whipping down the coast, and capping grey-green waves in white and filing the air with spray. Lew shivers, but he's come this far.

He follows Dick onto the sand, booted tracks making a line overlapping Dick's bare ones. When the wind takes Dick's garrison cap, Lew's close enough to catch it.

Dick half turns, reaching out for the lost cap, and grins when he sees that Lew's right there. The gale pushes his hair into his eyes, and he rakes it back and turns back to the water.

Lew watches Dick dance back as a wave surges up the beach, yelping when the water catches him, and wonders if Dick's ever seen the sea before. Lew finished his flask in the station and can't light a cigarette in all this. Rain begins to spit, stinging that much harder than the salt spray.

They could've spent the last eight hours in a hotel in Charlotte, Lew thinks, imagining room service, a shared bed, a glass of scotch, warm toes.

Dick follows the tideline until he finds a stick, then heads back towards the waves.

"It's like having a dog," Lew shouts, but the wind takes his words. He can read what Dick yells back just fine though. He wants Lew to come.

The sand is wet and soft where the waves have just been, so Lew stands above that line. His boots sink to the toes, and he tries not to think about polishing them. Instead Lew watches the way the sand speckles the backs of Dick's calves and clings between his toes, all the army's spit and polish carried away by the sea air.

Dick follows a retreating wave back towards the water's edge, his feet splashing and sinking into the sand. When he's judged his place just right, he bends and draws a giant lop-sided heart. He just has time to write _Lewis_ in the middle of it, then the next wave chases him back up the beach. The ocean erases Dick's message like flame to a page, but not before Lew read it.

Flushed and breathless, Dick stops right in front of Lew. The stick falls from his hand, and when he presses a lightening kiss to Lew's lips, his mouth tastes of salt.


End file.
